


Overwhelmed

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dry Orgasms, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Smut, blindfold, spreader bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5254859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Iron Bull decides to push Luto a bit further than they usually go. The elf doesn't seem to mind all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut! And my first Dragon ge fic! I hope you like it.

Luto couldn't see anything. Everything was dark around him. Well, he was sure at least one or two candles were lit in the room but the blindfold across his eyes very much restricted his vision. 

The Mage was laying on his back on his plush bed with his arms tied behind his back with rope and his legs separated by a bar. His mouth was thankfully uncovered. 

He could hear shuffling to his left as The Iron Bull moved something. Luto however was not really focusing on that. The poor elf had some sort of toy in his ass that must have some sort of rune at the base because it sent pleasurable vibrations through him when he moved. Which was quite a lot considering how it felt. If his cock was not also tied up with smaller rope at the base, the Mage most likely would have came three times by now. Tonight, Bull decided to be more teasing. 

Luto moaned something incoherent that made the Quinari chuckle. Biting his lip, Luto shifted which made the toy vibrate again, this time it felt agonizing. Luto pleaded to Bull to let him come but the larger man just told him to wait patiently.

This made Luto groan in annoyance that turned into pleasure. How long has he been tied up like this. He bet Bull was getting a kick out of this. Watching him being tortured while he just did whatever it was he was doing. 

The elf felt a light touch on his chest which startled him, causing him to cry out again. Iron Bull's hand lightly traced down Luto's chest teasingly. His body was overly sensitive to any sort of touching now. Luto willed himself to stay still as he let Bull use his body the way he saw fit. 

Not every night was like this. Most nights they didn't use any toys or any sort of restraining devices. It was pretty much only used when Luto had a very stressful day commanding the Inquisition and needed Bull to take complete control of him. To ground him. To make Lavellan relax at the end of the day. 

Eventually, Bull's hand reached the base of the toy at Luto's entrance. He tensed at the feeling and let out another moan as Bull twisted the torturous thing and pushing it in a little deeper than before. The toy was pulled out until only the tip was inside before being shoved back in. Iron Bull quickly set a pace of thrusting it in and out of Lavellan's body. 

"Ah! Have s-some mercy, for Creators sake!"

Bull just chuckled. The horned man was being a little unusually quiet tonight, Luto noticed. Most of the time he was constantly saying lewd and sweet things in the elf's ear but tonight he has hardly said a word besides at the beginning while setting rules and explaining the scene to Lavellan. 

Bull was merciless with the pace. Luto's fingers gripped what they could behind his back which was the sheet below him. His toes curled into the fabric and the elf threw back his head as another dry orgasm wracked his body. 

Quiet sobs left his throat as Bull pulled the toy out completely and dropped it on the bed sheets somewhere near Luto. He felt that his lashes were damp with unshed tears of pleasure and frustration. Iron Bull shifted on the bed and unclasped the spreader bar at Luto's ankles. 

The Inquisitor was limp as Bull adjusted his legs so his thighs rest on the large man's shoulders to Luto's hips and lower back were off of the sheets. He made sure the elf was not in any pain or discomfort before beginning to lick and suck at Luto's member. The overly sensitive organ throbbed with the need to come. The shorter male's legs shook on Bull's shoulders as he turned his head and sobbed into the sheets. He was helpless against the mercenary captain when they were like this. And he loved it. 

Iron Bull stopped torturing Luto's member and moved even lower. The elf jerked when he felt Bull's tongue enter him. The sensation was strange yet felt wonderful. The Quinari slipped two fingers next to his tongue and thrust them in time with the muscle. Luto moaned and arched his back at the pleasure. 

Minutes passed and soon Iron Bull pulled away from Luto, making him whine at the loss but was glad he could get a quick breather before Bull did something else. Not soon after setting down Luto's legs back into the soft sheets did Bull flip over the elf and positioned him so his ass was up while his shoulders, chest, and knees touched the bed. His body ached with need as Bull stretched him more to prepare him for something much larger than his fingers or the toy. 

Soon enough, the Inquisitor could feel the head of the Iron Bull's cock at his entrance and Luto wiggled his hips, begging with his body rather than his voice for Bull to continue. The stretch to fit the thing still hurt even after all the preparation and oil. Luto all but sobbed at the feeling and the bliss he felt for finally being fucked by the larger man. 

However, Bull still wanted to tease the poor Dalish mage. He rocked his hips agonizingly slow and lightly stroked Luto's cock which was still bound and leaking with pre come. 

Luto felt Iron Bull lean over his lithe form and hissed when his shoulder was bit possessively. Bull began a brutal pace as soon as he felt Luto relax. The blindfold was now damp with tears as pleasure flooded his senses. Bull's grip on Luto's hips were almost bruising. There were sure to be marks when he woke up the next morning. 

Luto felt yet another orgasm approaching and all but begged Bull to let him cum. 

"Bull, please. I can't take it anymore. Ah! Bull!" Luto sobbed. 

Bull just continued to pound into the smaller elf and just when Luto was about to orgasm, he untied the rope around Luto's member and his body stiffened underneath the Quinari. Luto all but screamed as he climaxed. The larger of the two only stopped for a few moments before continuing that brutal pace. 

Overstimulated, Luto cried and felt more tears fall onto the blindfold until he felt Bull release himself inside him. Gasping for breath, both of them relaxed. However, Bull had other plans for Luto. 

The Qunari pulled out and replaced his cock with two of his fingers. The pale haired elf gasped and wiggled his hips, as if trying to get away from them. The Iron Bull began to massage Luto's prostate with vigor. Luto cried out in pain and pleasure at the stimulus and was shocked to feel his spent cock twitch. 

Luto could feel Bull lean down, almost growling into his ear. "Come on. That's it, Boss. Come for me." 

Bull nipped the tip of his ear and applied more pressure and force into the movements of his fingers. It wouldn't be long now. They both knew Luto was close to coming. The Mage arched his back almost painfully so as another orgasm cause his body to convulse. Nothing came out of his cock, too spent not a few minutes ago to produce anything that quickly. Iron Bull rubbed Luto's sweet spot a few more times before pulling out his fingers, watching his own come come out of Luto. 

Almost immediately, Iron Bull sat Luto up gently and took off the blindfold. Luto had his eyes half way closed, now tired from being teased and fucked senseless. Carefully, the rope binding his arms behind his back were untied and set on the nightstand. Luto's shoulders were sore and stiff so Bull gently got the knots and kinks out of them before laying Luto back down on the bed. Pretty soon, both of them were cleaned of any oil or body fluid they had on their bodies and we're both wrapped up in the many blankets of the Inquisitor's bed. 

The elf fell asleep shortly after being tucked into Bull's arms, safe, relaxed, and happy where he was. Iron Bull was going to have a fun time watching Luto limp around for the next week or so.


End file.
